


Sweet Surprise

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich has a surprise for Gilbert. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surprise

Gilbert entered their house and grinned as the delicious smell of baked goods wafted towards him. He tiptoed into the kitchen and smirked when he saw his favorite aristocrat in an apron that made him look adorable while he placed finishing touches on a cake. He sneaked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the Austrian's waist, causing the smaller man to jump. "Gilbert!" Roderich gasped. "You're early!"

"Nope." Gilbert grinned, even more amused. "Look at the clock, Little Master." Roderich glanced at it and gave a small cry of indignation before rushing around the kitchen. "Roddy," Gilbert sighed. "Realx."

"I can't relax!" Roderich gave a small wail. "I was planning this huge surprise for you and then I'm late so now it's all ruined!" He pouted cutely in such a way that made Gilbert chuckle softly as he wrapped his arms around Roderich again, squeezing gently.

"I don't mind." He murmured. "It's the thought that counts after all."

Roderich pouted for a few more minutes before burrowing in Gilbert's arms. "But you were going to love it." He murmured.

"And I still am." Gilbert kissed him sweetly. "I love you for doing this." Roderich smiled and returned the kiss eagerly, turning so he faced him. "So are you going to help the awesome me in taste testing these awesome sweets?" Gilbert purred as he licked some frosting off his thumb. Roderich didn't protest.


End file.
